Starlight and These Precious Words
by Thependacticcircle
Summary: The feels, the feels , right in the feels! A Bifur, Bofur, Bomber, OC, OOC story. Bifur has an episode, Bofur turns paternal and someone has a break down over an ill friend.


She was tired, the lights in all the windows as she walked whirled like pinwheels; swirling together in her mind in confusing patterns. She felt the cold off the lake, but it soothed not the burning in her bones. She stumbled as she walked, her stomach pitching up a storm, she only had the wherewithal to grab onto a pillar of the dock, stopping herself from pitching into the dark waters below. It felt so good beneath her , as she felt the wood of the dock beneath her , that she almost wanted to be in it as she held still and sent silent prayers to Elbereth, Gilthoniel, and Mahal all at once.A shadow detached itself from the side of the stone hhouse behind her and slid close to her, without her knowledge. A silent shadow, and an unseen friend. She knelt unaware and unthinking. The gray and black braids fell around the instrument in his skull, his dark eyes were concerned. As her fingers loosened on the pillar , as she fell forward to the water, he seized her by both shoulders and hauled her back from the edge. His voice came out in Khudzul , sharp, and warning. It's okay, I got you. It's me , I got you. She stirred and moaned "Bifur!" Where do you wanna go ? He questioned. There was confusion and pain in his heart. He did not want to see her like this, his sweet, gentle, innocent friend. He did not understand, in his question was a distressed_, tell me what to do_. " I want to go home." She returned. He nodded, and holding out his arms, beckoned her in. When she would not come, he reached over and scooped her into his arms. She put her head on his shoulder, with the trust of a child. He could feel his heartbeat begging to speed, his hands becoming slippery with sweat. the only other time he'd ever felt like this was when the nightmarish memories of his days in battle took hold of him, when nightmares of the past reached out and throttled himand only his older brother Bofurs' gentle hands and quiet singing could soothe it away. No, no, no, he was not losing it now! a moan from Mayan in his arms pushed him forward into action. He started with a lurch and ran, from the stone house he'd been by to the fading blue of the house next was glad he did not have to go very far, that he knew the way, and that she lived right next door to him/ Had she been any farther away, he would have taken her home where she could have been tended to lingered on the doorstep, torn between lowering his charge to knock and waiting until someone came. He looked over her pale face. there was no way his friend was going anywhere near the ground until she could stand firmly on her own two feet once again. A shadow passed by the front window, making the candle flame flickered as it passed. He held still, hoping against hope that they'd come out and find him and Mayan. A bolt slid back with a click, and the blue wooden door swung back with a thud, swirling firelight from the torch in a sconce against the wall. The tall, skinny, black haired boy, with piercing blue eyes that lived with Mayan stuck his head out the door and looked around, frowning. Bifur and she were just beyond the fires' light and he did not see them at was the boy Bifur almost never saw, always working or away. But he was definitely her guardian, a kind man who he had met once , on a bright sunny day long was not much older than Mayan herself. He always remembered him by his eyes, the same color as his older brother, Bofurs'. He looked tired, and more than a little worried as he watched him, straightening up in the shadows. " Mayan," The man, no Torvin it was, called softly, " Are you out here?" He stepped out onto the doorstep, and nearly ran right into Bifur. He jumped about half a mile and put his hand to something slung about his waist. His form relaxed as he realized, hand dropping from the knife he'd been ready to pull. Laketown was not known for its friendliness after dark. Bifur came forward, grunting, pushing Mayan into him, desperation now starting to set in. He knew the man didn't understand Khudzul, but he needed him to understand this. " Oh, Bifur, hello. What are you doing out here? You scared me. Oh, right, sorry, I forgot you don't speak the common tongue. What's that ...?" His entire demeanor changed as he saw Mayan in his arms. He went from relaxed, and a little wary, to panicked and completely protective. He seized Mayan from him, checking her over quickly, taking every inch of her in. He was panicking over her the way a father would his daughter, Like Bofur was with him. It made him happy and satisfied about leaving his friend in Torvins' care. "Mayan!" The cry pulled something within him. It brought him back to memories of a cold winters' night long ago, calling Bomburs' name and shaking him to get a response, face white as a sheet. Bombur had fallen and hit his head on some ice while making snow dwarves with his two older brothers. He had been no older than three years old. it was a minor injury had been easily healed by a cup of hot tea and a pile of smothering brother and parental hugs, but it had been terrifying to all present at the time. It was desperation for someone you loved to be well. He snapped to and Torvin trying to say something to him, though he understood none of it. "Sick." He grunted out. It was in common speech. He hadn't spoken like that since before his injury. It surprised both himself and Torvin, who paused for an instant, completely stunned, mouth grimaced. Remembering it hurt. He didn't like it. Torvin seemed to come to as he started shaking his head, rubbing a hand at his temple to try to clear it. He looked slowly from Mayan in his arms, to Bifur on the stoop. " yes," he spoke slowly, " she is." With that he whipped around on his heel, and disappeared inside. Bifur caught the door as it slammed shut and hoisted himself over the threshold. " What, Bifur..." Torvin gave him a look and placed Mayan gently on the bunk bed behind him. " Bifur," He spoke, turning Bifur around and pushing him to the door. " go HOME!' As soon as the words were out of his mouth , he regretted it. His face changed from upset to concerned. " I- i'm sorry ," he tried to apologize, " I didn't mean to yell." He watched as Bifur blinked rapidly, backing away from him. He slid down when he hit the wall, shaking his head, hands covering his ears. He let out a grunt, then was utterly still. The images, the sounds, the terrible sounds powered through his memories. " Bifur?" Torvin asked tentatively. There was no response. He reached out and gently touched his shoulder. Bifur curled into a ball on the floor and tightly closed his eyes. He continued talking to him, even thoughhe knew Bifur couldn't understand what he was saying, or couldn't respond, he wasn't exactly aware of the extent of his injury, what the side effects were. " I didn't mean to chase you off, I just didn't want your brothers to worry about you, it's late and Lake town isn't known for it's kindness after dark." " It's alright lad, I've got him." Came a soft, somewhat sad voice from behind him. He turned to see Bofur at his shoulder and skinny Bombur behind him in the doorway with a somber expression on his face. " I came in when I saw the door open. Begging your pardon for interrupting any of your nighttime business. i'm sorry, he wanders around at night. I was in the house and u turned my back, he must have seen something and gone out-" " No, it's fine. It's fine, it's my fsult, i'm sorry. I raised my voice to him and I shouldn't have. He didn't deserve it. I - just- he brought Mayan home and she's really ill , and i'm so tired and work is so stressful..." A look of concern came over Bofurs face as he listened , and eventually he raised his hands, trying to make Torvin be quiet. " it's alright," He soothed , " He just doesn't like it when people yell, it brings up his war memories, you know? There's no harm been done. He'll be alright." He could see Torvin struggling with his words. " I just wanted him to be safe..." He swayed violently and Bofur seized him by the arm and made him sit in the bunk above Mayan. " I can't- I can't... do anymore."Torvin shook his head as his voice ended in a whisper. " you look like you need some time off." Bombur commented from the doorway. " Come in Bombur." Bofur told his brother quietly. his brother stepped over the doorway and knelt, putting his hands on his older brother Bifur, stroking him until he coaxed him out of his ball and into a nearby chair. " Oh, the poor lass is sick? Well, " Bofurs' face lit up into a happy smile. Torvin looked up at him wearily. " I can handle that. I know healing skills, I've been trained. And Bombur can cook some good food." " You don't have to do that-" Torvin began. He cut him off with a cheery reply. " Sure I do, no problem." Bombur was nodding his head in agreement beside Bifur. We'll take good care of you. Bomburs' right , laddie, you look like you could use a good, long rest. " He told him gently, offering him a warm smile. " You've been so good to us. You're sort of like our children now."

**Oh no! what have I done? the feels! there will be more to come in this, promise, but I am so exhausted and cannot writ another... word. :)**


End file.
